


Take It Out On Me.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Jude Jacob hasn't made the best decisions when it comes to relationships. Some say it's because he accepts the'love' he thinks he deserves and honestly Jude has had it pretty rough.Though there is a light for him oddly enough it turns out to be one of his best friends Noah.Comments and Kudos welcome!Leave some Love





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by the song Take it out on me by Florida Georgia line I have many favorite songs by them but this is defiantly one in the top there!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cKk3JIkXKc

Three in the morning when most people would be asleep, as Noah was. That was until the knocking on his door. Noah furrowed his brow running his hands over his face sleepily before glancing to the clock. The only person he could think of was Jude who would be showing up at this time.  Noah  groaned and got out of bed making his way to the door.   The freckle faced boy opened the door and sure enough it was his best friend Jude who looked both pissed off and sad at the same time. Noah could tell he had been crying.  " What'd he do this time?" Noah asked instantly.  Jude shook his head. " He's just a fuckin asshole."  Noah gently pulled him into a hug. " So tell me about it." he whispered.  Jude hugged him back for a while.

This wasn't the first time Jude showed up at Noahs door looking like this, his best friends current boyfriend was a huge asshole and Noah tried to tell Jude but Jude jacob was a stubborn boy. So they ended up in this endless loop of the douche bag hurting Jude and Jude showing up like this. Noah wanted so badly to take all the hurt away. Lord knows it killed him seeing Jude like this.  " Did he break your heart?" Noah asked. Jude didn't reply only clung further to his best friend.  That was all Noah needed to know that he had in fact screwed Jude over again.  After a few minutes of hugging Noah moved to close the door  before leading Jude inside and over to the couch. " Do you wanna talk about it ?" he asked. Jude shook his head slowly. " Nah.. not really.." he said slowly.  Noah nodded and grabbed Jude some blankets and a pillow. " Here." he said softly. Jude took them and set them down. This was becoming a normal for Jude, crashing on Noahs couch.  Then going back to the ass that hurt him. 

This time though.. This time was different. Jude was way past done and he wanted to break the cycle.  Jude looked up to Noah." Will you sit with me for a while?" he asked.  Noah nodded and sat beside him." Course." he said softly. Jude cuddled up to Noah then which was a little surprising.  Jude had done a lot of thinking and Noah was always here for him like this. No questions asked. Didn't matter what time it was Noah always opened the door and always helped Jude.  Even when Jude lashed out at him like this one time a few weeks ago.

 

_Jude pounded on the door just past 11'o clock  when Noah finally opened the door he pushed past him, it was obvious that Jude was pissed and hurt and confused and just a mix of things. Noah closed the door and turned his attention to Jude. " What did he do ?" Noah asked folding his arms across his chest as Jude paced around. " Fuckin' cheated on me." Jude said as best he could.  Noah nodded slowly as he watched his best friend. " Jude.." Jude shot him a look. " Do not give me that lecture." he said firmly. Noah eyed him. "  What do you want me to do ? "  Jude shrugged. " I dunno maybe just be there for me instead of trying to fuckin lecture me. " Noah tilted his head. " I'm sorry ... How am i not being here for you?" he asked._

_Noah knew Jude was just lashing out and he prepared himself for most anything.  Jude could be unpredictable specially when he was like this.  " Just.. " Jude shook his head. "  I'm just tired.. So tired of being treated like shit." Jude said he was angry.. that was the emotion winning right now. " So what are you gonna do about it Jude?  This is the second time he's cheated on you. "  Noah said eyeing him. Jude gave Noah a look. " Don't fuckin do that to me.. Don't give me that 'told you he would' shit ."   Noah raised an eyebrow. " What am i supposed to do ? "_

_They were no strangers to fighting verbally or sometimes with Judes temper, physically.  "  Jesus Christ Noah i dunno..  maybe just  Ya know reassure me  that it's all good." Noah furrowed his brow. " You want me to lie to you?" He asked. Jude snapped at him then he shoved Noah ." Stop being an ass. Yes lie to me that's what people do ."  Noah was a bit surprised at first. " Excuse me? " he asked shoving Jude back. " No.   Listen maybe people who don't give a shit about you lie to your face to try and make you feel better. But  i actually give a shit about you. Even when you're being such and ass." Noah shoved him again.  Jude eyed him.    Noah raised a brow as if to challenge him. Jude went for it though he shoved Noah back and well they ended up shoving each other back and forth with Jude yelling at Noah. " WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE TO ME? " Noah blinked at him. "  Jude.."  Jude was too wrapped up in it. "  I hate you so much.. " Jude said and shoved  until Noah fell to the floor he stared up at Jude.  Jude seemed to freeze for a minute staring at him._

_That had been Jude a few hours ago with his... boyfriend. Judes expression went from anger to guilt and sadness as Noah stared up at him. Jude shook his head and dropped down to his knees meeting Noahs eyes. Jude didn't even notice that he had started balling again. " I'm Sorry." he just crawled over to Noah. " I'm sorry i shouldn't ..." Noah shook his head as he reached for Jude pulling him into a hug." Shh." he said softly." S'okay."he said softly. Jude broke further then as the pair sat there on the floor, Jude on Noahs lap as Noah held him letting him sob against his chest. Noah gently rubbed his back, resting his chin on Judes head as he cradled him. " S'okay Jude... " he whispered pressing a kiss to his head. " S'okay." he repeated._

_The pair stayed like that  for a while. Neither knew how long, but it didn't matter because Noah would stay there as long as it took for Jude to feel okay again. Noah was pissed at the fucker responsible for hurting Jude. Jude may seem like the tough type that didn't care what happened but this...   Jude was not as strong as he liked to think sometimes. Stronger than most yes. But he had been broken so many times it was ...  difficult.._

 

Jude remembered a time before when Noah would tell Jude ' _You can take it out on me.'_  Which Jude had done several times. Yelling at him shoving him hating him.. but not hating him.. Noah took it all. Every time. Every time Jude was hurting. Sobbing. or mad as hell  Noah took it. The shoves, the harsh words, everything.  Jude didn't understand why  for the longest time. _' He loves you, you know that?_ '  Surprisingly it had been  the fucker who yet again cheated on Jude who had pointed that out. Jude refused to believe it but after thinking about it; it started to make sense.  

Jude was so tired of being treated like trash and the only person who didn't treat him like that was Noah.  Jude looked up at Noahs profile admiring him for  a moment. " Noah.." He said softly. Noah raised an eyebrow and looked toward him. " Yeah?" he asked. Jude didn't have other words to follow up, instead he sat up a bit meeting Noahs eyes before leaning in to kiss him. Noah was surprised but after a minute he returned the kiss. Slow and gentle. Noah put a hand on his cheek gently. 

 _Take it out on me._  
_And put your lips on mine._  
_Let me take his wrong and make it right this time._


End file.
